Fireflies
by Katie K. Richardson
Summary: Re-Uploaded! A Christmas One-Shot about Wendy and my OC Joel. Kind of a songfic :D Merry Christmas everyone! -Image made with an anime game that is japanese and I can't pronounce- ALSO, the song in this fic belongs to its Artist. My OC Joel is my own.


**Hey. Listen up. This is MY story.**

**I did NOT copy someone, I wrote this myself. I spent a week ignoring my homework and friends so I could post some Christmas cheer this year.**

**Sorry if this looks like someone else's work, but this is my own.**

**And lyrics to a song are allowed in a story as long as the artist is properly credited.**

**SO: Firefly © ED SHEERAN.**

**I never claimed to own the song.**

**I will NOT delete my story, I don't think there's anything wrong with it.**

******Now, have a nice day.**

* * *

**Hey guysss! :)**

**So on my last poll about one-shots, a couple of you voted for WendyXOC featuring my OC Joel. Well, I told ya I'd get 'round to it :D**

**So here it is, my one-shot for Xmas!**

**((AN: Joel's apartment layout is [from Bird-eye view] as following: second floor, front door -at the bottom left of rectangle- opens into squarish[roughly half of rectangle] open kitchen/living room w/two windows on the left side [biggish one by the door and tiny one made of vents] in the Kitchen part; two big windows, fireplace, bookshelves, a loveseat and recliner in the Living Room part; on the right two doors: bathroom and bedroom. Bathroom is standard with tiny windows and Bedroom is simple with closet, double bed, desk and more bookshelves.))**

* * *

_(3 years after Joel joins FT - Wendy:18_Joel:19)_

Three days before Christmas, Wendy decided to visit her boyfriend -of two years and 8 months- early in the morning. Being an early-bird by nature she didn't mind walking through the snow at 9am, however, it was sneaking into Joel's apartment that was the tricky part.

Luckily she had two other dragon slayers as brothers who do this on a regular basis to help. (Although they definitely weren't happy with why she wanted to know this).

Creating a gust of wind to lift her up, she silently floated in front of Joel's kitchen window and opened it quietly. Joel had long since left his windows unlocked since the first few occasions. Shuffling off her winter coat, boots, hat and scarf she hung them up and set her boots next to Joel's still-alive, worn combats. She was left in a tan tank top, dark red shoulder less sweater, knee-length loose, red-and-green checked skirt and woolly socks. Her hair was pulled into a simple 'tendril twist' - a bun at the base of her neck with loose strands escaping to fall beside her already-free fringe.

Padding around the slightly narrow kitchen part of the room, she made a cup of milky tea with three spoons of sugar (how Joel preferred it) and took it through to his bedroom. She giggled at what she saw. Spread flat on his stomach in nothing but his plain black boxers, Joel slept with his head tilted to his right with his right arm stretched across 'her' side of the bed, his left arm supporting his head and the blanket barely covering his legs. He was a silent sleeper; looking almost like a corpse, as he breathed through his nose and barely moved.

Setting the cup down on the bedside table, Wendy sat down on the side of the bed closest to her, 'her' side. She blushed. Barely six months ago, Joel's 19th Birthday, she'd stayed the night. On that night they bared themselves to the other and shared their first time, though gentleman as he was, Joel had been willing to wait longer for her if she had wished. But Wendy knew that he had urges like every other guy, and honestly she'd felt it too. They didn't regret it.

Pushing her hair behind her ear she leaned down and brushed Joel's thick locks out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Wakey wakey Sleepy Head." She smiled as his breathing deepened slightly but he didn't stir. She kissed his cheek then and received a mutter and a small shift in position. Moving in to kiss his cheek again she yelped in surprise when he turned his head suddenly and kissed her full on the lips.

"Good morning to you too, my Angel." Joel muttered, his voice ragged with sleep. She loved hearing him like that.

"I made you tea," she smiled softly, "like you like it."

Joel grinned, twisting to lay on his back. "You're too good to me." he told her.

"Am not," Wendy stuck her tongue out cutely. She yelped (again) when strong arms snaked around her torso and pulled her into a firm, shirtless chest. She giggled uncontrollably as her loving boyfriend showered her face and neck with feather-light kisses.

"Perfect"

"Gorgeous"

"Beautiful"

"Amazing"

Joel murmured into the the crook of her neck, savouring her sweet, fresh-air smell. He caught a whiff of the perfume he bought her for her birthday and smiled against her skin.

"Joel~" Wendy whined, wriggling against his chest. He may still be on the scrawny side but he was definitely strong and was keeping her pinned tightly to his chest so that they were face to face.

"Ahh, don't move around like that!" Joel blushed deeply and held her still. Her body _was_ completely on top of his, after all...

"Oh." Wendy blushed too when she felt it, but it was too late now. Joel's face was completely red now so he looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I gotta go take a shower now anyway," Joel smiled slightly and pecked Wendy's lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." she grinned back. Looking away politely, she let him get up and gather some clothes and turned around again once she heard the shower turn on. She decided to pick a book from his vast collection to skim through while she waited. Taking one, she mischievously took a quick sip of Joel's tea -still boiling hot, which was good- before laying back against headboard, starting to read.

Ten minutes later, she was tackled by a wet-haired, though otherwise dry, Air-Manipulation Mage. Said Mage pulled the book out of her grasp and flung it away, more interested in trapping a certain Sky Dragon Slayer under him. Before she could utter another sound she was kissed passionately, her breath leaving her slightly as she snaked her arms around his neck. Slender fingers traced the back of his nape where a dark purple Guild Mark was, making Joel moan just a little. In retaliation he rubbed her bare shoulder, where her mark was. She gasped into his mouth, making him grin broadly.

Hovering on his forearms with his knees pinning her legs, Joel bumped his forehead against Wendy's gently, never breaking eye contact with the brown-eyed girl. Multiple types of love and affection built up in his chest as he stroked her cheek. Was it even possible for him to be this far in love with someone? This relationship that they had still feels fresh and new in his mind, they still have that spark that new couples had. He couldn't get enough of her!

"I love you," he whispered, his minty breath tickling the dragon slayer's senses.

"Unn." Wendy grinned.

"Now, I believe you had a reason for visiting?" Joel asked curiously.

"Ah!" Wendy remembered what she originally came here for. "I wanted to know what you were going to do on Christmas Day."

Joel chuckled. "I have plans."

Wendy's smile faltered a little. She'd been hoping they could spend the day together, seeing as his first Christmas at Fairy Tail was spent as a Guild Event and the second he went to visit his family back in his homeland.

"Yep," Joel popped the 'p'. "I'm planning this really cool date for my equally cool girlfriend. Have you met her? She's gorgeous, I love her so much. Did you know her hair is _blue?_ She's the best thing in my life and I'm also planning to keep her forever and ever and ever-"

Wendy cut him off with an excited kiss, smashing their lips together while they laughed together.

* * *

_Christmas Day_.

Joel was nervous. Not that he's never been nervous for a date before, but this was a date on _Christmas._ If it all went wrong he'd have ruined Christmas for his Angel!

Wringing his hands in his gloves, he breathed out on them before shaking them apart and pressing the buzzer by the gate of Fairy Hills.

"Yes?" Erza's stern voice answered almost immediately.

"Erza-neesan, Merīkurisumasu." Joel answered with a grin. He could practically hear the red-haired beauty roll her eyes in amusement.

"Merīkurisumasu Joel-kun, I'm assuming you're here to pick Wendy-chan up?"

"Yes M'am.."

"Come right in then."

"Thank you."

Crunching through the inch-deep snow, Joel made his way up to the door and was greeted by Erza in a revealing-yet-overly-fluffy dressing gown. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Looking as gorgeous as always, Erza-neesan." he grinned boyishly. Erza sighed softly and let him pass.

"You flatter me. She's in the kitchen making tea, by the way."

"Thanks again!" Joel called over his shoulder as he altered his direction to make his way there.

Upon entering the room, he at once embraced the warmth and smell of Peppermint Tea. Wendy stood by the window with her back to the doorway with a cup of such drink in her hands. Knowing that she already knew he was there, he decided to take the time to check her out a little.

She wore a festively green dress, knowing that Joel loved that colour on her best. Long sleeves that were deep ivy green in colour, knee-length skirt and made of a soft material with light stitching. The neckline was wide and left the tops of her shoulders open, another thing he liked. She was wearing the necklace he'd given her last Christmas: a silver and white gold flying dragon pendant just a bit smaller than her palm with blue gems for eyes. The back lay flat between her collar bones while the front had intricate, feather-like scales carved in it. It was hand made by a friend that Joel's father knew, which was actually the entire reason Joel risked a awkward family Christmas with his not-so-approving father, who'd rather he moved back permanently and take over as Guild Master. Which was never going to happen. It was worth it though; despite being late Wendy loved her present whole-heartedly.

"Hey there Girlfriend," he mumbled into Wendy's neck as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Merīkurisumasu Boyfriend." Wendy giggled. Joel turned her in his arms and faked shock.

"You're not Girlfriend!" he gasped dramatically. "You're too cute! And too pretty! Adorable! Like a doll! Yes, you're my Baby Doll." he nodded seriously, making Wendy laugh. He hugged her tightly. "And cuddly! My One and Only Cuddle Bunny!"

"Jooooeeellll..." Wendy wheezed through her giggles and his tight embrace. He immediately loosen his grip to look at her flushed face.

"I'm sorry," he pouted cutely. "I just can't believe how lucky I am to have such a beautiful and amazing girl as my girlfriend."

"Well start believing it." Wendy laughed. Joel shook his head and leaned in close.

"I can't, she's unbelievably perfect." with that, he touched his lips with hers.

Pulling back a moment later, Joel trailed his hands down his girlfriend's arms to hold her hands.

"Want to get some breakfast with me, Cuteness?"

Wendy nodded, going to grab her coat and leaving her tea on the counter, which Joel promptly drank. It was as delicious as he expected it to be. He caught up to her by the front door and grabbed her gloved hand.

* * *

He took her to a small café on the outskirts of Magnolia, which was relatively empty seeing as it was a festive day. They settled in a window booth and chatted a while over the menu. An innocent game of footsie went unnoticed by bystanders as the two childishly bumped the other under the table.

Once their waitress appeared -an admittedly cute redhead, Wendy noticed- Joel quickly ordered pancakes with maple syrup and a hot chocolate for himself and cinnamon waffles and orange juice for Wendy. The waitress had tried to chat with him longer but he no longer payed attention to her as he took Wendy's hand and idly played with it, tracing the indentations and lines on it in a soothing way as he casually continued their conversation. Wendy grinned the tiniest bit as the redhead (known as Suzie as her tag read) huffed and went to place their order.

They ate, Wendy admitted that these were the best cinnamon waffles she'd ever eaten, Joel chuckled happily and together they talked about this and that.

At about noon Joel payed the bill (Wendy didn't bother protesting anymore) and took her hand once more, this time leading them to an ice rink at the very edge of town, in a field. It was huge and there were already quite a few people there. They didn't mind, however, simply rushing to pay for their skates. Admittedly, Wendy wasn't very good at them, though she'd gone skating one or twice with Team Natsu in the past.

"Here, hold onto me." Joel whispered in her ear, grasping her hand tightly and leading her along the rink. She got the hang of it pretty quickly, though refused to let go of his hand. Hours of going around in circles and messing about (Joel attempted a spinning jump and landed on his butt), they eventually got off the ice and grabbed some hot chocolates. They were walking towards the Guild now.

"Dinner with the Guild sound good?" Joel asked, throwing his paper cup away once he finished it. "Or a restaurant, your choice."

"Let's go to the Guild- I need to see if Charle gave everyone my presents to them."

Joel smiled and released her hand, only to snake his arm around her waist in time to catch her from slipping on a ice patch. He pulled her into side quickly and held her tight. Wendy, for her part, gasped and grabbed hold of the first thing in reach - Joel's scarf. Standing so close together, breaths mingling with no space between them, Wendy pulled herself upright via his scarf and then Joel into a quick kiss. Joel didn't react at first from shock. It wasn't often that Wendy was brave enough to initiate a kiss.

After kissing her back quickly, he reluctantly pulled back and started directing them to the Guild again.

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"** The entire Guild shouted as they opened the doors. Everyone was dressed festively and drinking eggnog; Gildarts was drinking with his daughter Cana; Macao and Wakabe were dancing on a table together, Natsu, Elfman, Gajeel, Gray and Droy were having an eating competition; Lucy, Levy, Jet, Evergreen, Erza and Juvia were eating together normally; Master Makarov was seated in his usual spot with a jug of eggnog as big as his body. MiraJane, Lisanna, Kinana, Romeo and his girlfriend Skye were seated at the bar chatting; the Exceed were flying everywhere and everyone else was dancing and singing badly yet happily.

Wendy went to check with everyone to make sure they got their presents; while Joel mysteriously disappeared. He popped up here or there by Mages like Erza and Levy, then by MireJane, before disappearing into the crowds again. The night continued on like this, with the two popping up here or there in different places, having a good time and spending time with everyone.

Later that night, at about 10pm, the two finally left along with several others; the few that remained were too drunk or already asleep.

Halfway there, Joel stopped in the middle of Magnolia Park, by the fountain. He stood there, looking around for a bit, making Wendy confused.

"What are you-"

"There!" Joel pointed suddenly. Amongst the darkness of the trees, a faint glow had started to appear. Joining it were several other glowing dots.

"Fireflies!" Wendy gasped in awe at the small creatures. There were at least a hundred of them, appearing from the woods and dancing around the fountain. Her attention was so caught up with the manifestation of the small light bugs that she didn't notice Joel's guitar appearing from his magic circle until she heard the first few strums of a song. Immediately, she recognized it as one of Joel's original songs from his songbook.

_"I fell in love next to you_  
_Burning fires in this room_  
_It just fits_  
_Light and smooth_  
_Like my feet in my shoes_  
_Little one, lie with me_  
_Sew you heart to my sleeve_  
_We'll stay quiet _  
_Underneath shooting stars_  
_If it helps you sleep_  
_And hold me tight_  
_Don't let me breathe_  
_Feeling like_  
_You won't believe"_

Joel stood on the edge of the fountain, attracting curious fireflies around his figure as he strummed and sang melodiously with his eyes closed.

_"There's a firefly _  
_Loose tonight_  
_Better catch it_  
_Before it burns this place down_  
_And I lie_  
_If I don't feel so right_  
_But the world looks better_  
_Through your eyes_

_Teach my skin _  
_Those new tricks_  
_Warm me up _  
_With your lips_  
_Heart to heart_  
_Melt me down_  
_It's too cold_  
_In this town_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Lean on me_  
_Face to mouth_  
_Lips to cheek_  
_Feeling numb_  
_In my feet_  
_You're the one_  
_To help me_  
_Get to sleep"_

Joel opened his eyes; Wendy sucked in her breath as she _felt_ the palpable love in his eyes.

_"And hold me tight_  
_Don't let me breathe_  
_Feeling like_  
_You won't believe_

_There's a firefly _  
_Loose tonight_  
_Better catch it_  
_Before it burns this place down_  
_And I lie_  
_If I don't feel so right_  
_But the world looks better_  
_Through your eyes_

_It's only been _  
_One night of love_  
_And maybe _  
_That is not enough"_

Joel blushed, as did Wendy. The double meaning behind those words weren't missed by either. However, it was the truth; since 'that' night they hadn't done...'it'.

_"Hold me tight_  
_Don't let me breathe_  
_Feeling like_  
_You won't believe_

_It's only been _  
_One night of love_  
_And maybe _  
_That's not enough_

_Hold me tight_  
_Don't let me breathe_  
_Feeling like_  
_You won't believe_

_There's a firefly loose tonight_  
_Better catch it_  
_Before it burns this place down_  
_And I lie_  
_If I don't feel so right_  
_But the world looks better_  
_Through your eyes"_

As soon as the guitar vanished into his magic circle, Joel dropped lightly from the wall of the fountain and was immediately embraced by the bluenette. Said girl blushed from head to toe, yet she still managed to cup Joel's face in her hands and kiss him with all her might. The response was immediate and the passion between them hung in the air, leaving both breathless.

"Joel?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I..." Wendy hid her face in Joel's chest. "...want to stay with you tonight."

His chest moved with a rumble of laughter. "As you wish, M'Lady." He hugged and kissed her quickly, before -once again- grabbing her hand and rushing her back to his apartment. "I don't know about you," he breathed loudly, "but I'm starting to get really cold out here!"

Wendy laughed, knowing his real reason to rush and didn't disagree. Instead, she shouted "Vernier!" and cast the spell on both of them, speeding them up as they laughed and ran. They both thought the same thing:

Definitely a good Christmas.

* * *

**AAAANNND THERE WE GO.**

**Song is Firefly - Ed Sheeran**

**Merīkurisumasu- Merry Christmas**

**Hope you enjoyed! I really liked this :D**

**And yes, they went off to have smexy time. They're 18 and 19 years old! ;)**

**ANYWAY.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Froh Weihnachten!**

**(Also, Dragon Hearts is taking longer than I thought - writing in Gajeel's POV is damn harder than I thought :/ )**

**Lots of love - ex_oh_ex_oh Katie K.**


End file.
